


ZhengKun/ZhengYi AU!

by xukunbreathes



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xukunbreathes/pseuds/xukunbreathes
Summary: an au where ziyi and xukun are bestfriends. metzhengting at different period of time, finds out they both like zhengting. they compete to win his heart not letting the man know that they are bestfriends.





	ZhengKun/ZhengYi AU!

Kun woke up with with an ache on his head. He sat slowly on his bed and messanged his head. He laid down because of the dizziness that he felt.

It is 08:00am and he needs to get to the office by 09:00am yet he is still on his bed, trying to get up but his headache won't let him do what he wanted.

He get his phone and messaged Ziyi that he will not going to come to their company today. "Damn." Cai Xukun massaged his head again but it won't work. His phone rang, he pick it up without looking who was the caller.

"What." He said coldly.

"Xukun? Are you fine?"

He stopped from massaging his head. "Zhengting? Why did you called?" Cai Xukun's voice seems so excited.

"You told me last night that I should call you today at exactly 08:00am?" Zhengting explained. Xukun slapped himself for not remembering it.

"Right. I forgot. Sorry." He closes his eyes because of the pain.

"Are you alright?" His voice seems worried. Xukun smiled.

"Are you concern?" Xukun chuckled.

"Xukun." Xukun's smile fades away.

"Yeah, Zhengting. I am not feeling well today." He said with a low voice.

"You should drink medicine." Zhengting said.

"Maybe later." Xukun covered himself with a blanket. He suddenly felt cold.

"Okay then. I will hung up now."

"Wait Zhengting!" Xukun frowned. His felt the pain again.

"Hmm?"

"Please come here. I can't take good care of myself."

"But I have work."

"I will pay you triple of your income today. I will send you my address." He hung up and send Zhengting his address.

–––––

"You seem okay though." Zhengting put his hands on his wait. Trying to scold Xukun that is lying down on his bed, smiling at him but the man pulled him making Zhengting to be on top of him.

"You are not sick, are you?" Zhengting's brows furrowed. Trying to get off on Xukun's but the man held his waist.

"Take good care of me." Xukun's voice was too low and his eyes are getting drowsy. Xukun hugged him making Zhengting felt his hot breath on Zhengting's neck.

"Let go of me..." Zhengting said.

"Five minutes." Xukun hugged Zhengting tighter. "Damn you are hot." Zhengting said out of the blue.

"I know, baby." Xukun said huskily.

Zhengting slapped his arm. "You are hot, literally! You have a fever!" Xukun let go of him. Zhengting stood up and check Xukun again.

"You have a fever, Xukun." He calmly said. "Wait me here and I will cook for you." Zhengting caressed Xukun's hair and went out. Xukun tried to smile but he felt that he wanted to sleep. His eyes are falling down and he can not fight it anymore, he slept.

–––

"He is really a business man." Zhengting exclaimed while looking at Xukun's condominium's kitchen. Everything was perfect and simple, yet the things are shouting that their owner is rich.

He went to the refrigerator and was shocked, it was full of everything! "Is this a grocery store?" He said, totally in shock. "Psh. We are rich, too." He murmured and get the ingredients for him to start cooking.


End file.
